2 Years Later
by KazunariShijou
Summary: Sentimientos que no pueden ser detenidos , pasado los dos años y las nuevos problemas que impiden que luffy y nami puedan estar juntos. Un Luna pero no mas...


Cap 1 : Un Encuentro Predestinado?

Han pasado ya unas semanas desde que la tripulacion de los sombrero de paja se habia reunido, la emocion de verse nuevamente luego de 2 a os ya habia pasado y ahora se encontraban navegando traquilamente el mar como antes, claro esta no cotando las veces que tenian que pelear contra algunos marinos o piratas que se le iban apareciendo en el camino.

Sin duda la noticia de su regreso sorprendio a mas de uno, ya que los daban por muerto y a diferencia de a os atras los piratas se encontraban en un nuevo nivel (incluido ellos) por lo que la entrada al nuevo mundo, ala vez que podia ser emocionante, tambien era peligrosa si no tomaban la debias preocupaciones lo cual no eran de ayuda con lo cabezotas que eran algunos miembros de la tripulacion ( que ya deben tener en mente -_-!)

Aun asi esa era un tarde bastante tranquila, con un clima bastante agradable en la que todos volvieron a realizar sus acostumbras tareas en el barco, acompa ados de las canciones de brook que los relajaban y los ponian comodos y no como esas horribles canciones que cantaba para despertar a todo el mundo.  
>Aunque todos parecian tranquilos, habia una persona que desde ya hacia un buen rato estaba como se diria con la mente entre las nubes.<p>

En su habitacion Nami intentaba conseguir la concentracion suficiente para comenzar a dibujar los mapas que se le habian ido acumulando, por la sencilla razon de siempre estar presente para solucionar los problemas en que se metia su tripulacion.  
>Desde ya unas horas atras se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio jugando con la pluma (lapicero, boligrafo como quieran xD)<br>intendo hacerla girar entre sus dedos.  
>En un principio le dificultaba realizar el movimiento, pero con el paso de las horas ya le habia cogido el truco.<p>

- Es increible,que hasta para esta simple cosa no pueda concentrarme - susurro para si misma, sabiendo que tal "juego" podia haberlo logrado maniobrar en solo minutos.

Tras pasar unos minutos de lo dicho, dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio,el cual tenia una gran hoja de papel abierta, siendo sostenida por de la cuatros puntas por unos portalapices color naranja. Sobre esta se encontraban todas sus herramientas desparramadas sin ningun orden como acostumbraba tenerlas,para asi facilitarle el trabajo.

-Esto es un desastre - penso sin animo de arreglar el desorden que tenia enfrente

Deposito la pluma en el escritorio, luego de buscar un lugar entre las cosas. Estiro las manos y piernas acompa ado de un gran suspiro.  
>Se acomodo en sus asiento, con el cual comenzo a jugar empujandolo hacia atras, manteniendo el equilibrio suficiente para no caer de espalda.<br>Miro el techo de su habitacion con la mirada perdida. Cerro los ojos y fue recordando los sucesos que habian ido aconteciendo y no solo los dias atras, si no tambien los de..

Desde ya un buen tiempo habian un par de cosas que no le dejaban tranquila, y es que en los 2 a os que habia pasado entrenando, tambien le sirvieron para aclarar muchas de sus ideas, que venia arratrando desde que se habia unido a la banda, aun asi todo se le habia fastidiado.

Lanzo otro largo suspiro y fue recordando poco a poco los momentos desde el inicio de los piratas de sombrero de paja, mas precisamente desde que se unio...

Habia pasado 8 a os sumidos en el terror y desesperacion, teniendo en cuenta que el pueblo donde nacio podia ser libre si ella reunia el dinero suficiente para que el pirata del cual era parte de su tripulacion, les dejara paso libre para que pudiesen vivir en paz.  
>Eran 8 a os de no conocer la tranquilidad,felicidad ni diversion que una chica de su edad debia disfrutar. Incluso si le presentaba situaciones en las que podia obtnerlas, como ser dinero, fiestas lujosas y un sin fin de cosas mas no eran suficiente para hacerle olvidar la enorme carga que tenia sobre sus hombros.<br>Cada dia era igual y solo la idea de que ya iba a completar el dinero del contrato era, lo unico que le dibujaba su sonriza en su rostro, que muchas veces al igual que su cuerpo acababan lastimados. Eso era lo unico hasta ...

- Que dices que eres? Pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

Habia robado un mapa a grand line, lo que le habia traido muchos problemas, ya que se lo habia robado a Buggy el Payaso, lo que ocaiono que los hombres de este la persiguieran, hasta que un chico ( el cual extra amente cayo del cielo como en los mangas ecchi xD) aquien a sangre fria dejo que se encargue de los matones, derroto a cada uno facilmente, lo que le hizo pensar en usarlo de guardaespalda para completar su mision, pero el problema era...

- Soy Luffy Un Pirata Por que? - pregunto el moreno buscando comida en la casa a la que la pelirroja lo habia metido.

- Un pirata... Susurro en tono de indignacion.

- Oye, no quiero ser molesto pero tienes algo para comer estas en tu casa verdad? - Le pregunto mirando cada rincon del cuarto en busca de algo con que saciar su hambre, que ya desde horas al igual que zoro le estaba molestando.

- No lo se, al fin de cuentas esta no es mi casa -

- Y se puede saber por que me trajiste aqui si esta no es tu casa?- pregunto desconcertado al chica.

- Soy una ladrona, robe algo a unos piratas y me estoy esconcondiento,esta casa ah sido abandonado por sus due os.

-Mmm - Que pasa?

- Asi que eres una ladrona...

- Si. p ro solo robo a los piratas, no soy una desalmada que roba a gente inocente - se justifico ante la mirada fija del joven.

- Que importa si es solo a los piratas, aun asi eres una ladrona - Le respondio directamente luffy.

- Alguien como t nunca me entendera - grito enojada - los piratas son unos seres que nunca debieron exitir!

- Que tiene de malo ser pirata? pregunto nuevamente con una gran inocencia el moreno ante la alteracion de la muchacha que tenia enfrente.

- No quiero hablar de eso- se tranquilizo - por otra parte, mejor por que no me ayudas? Prometo recompenzarte muy bien.

- No quiero - respondio firmemente.

- Por que no? Es mejor ser un ladron de piratas que convertirse en uno de ellos. Son demasiados asquerosos.

- Por que asi no podria cumplirle la promesa al que me dio este sombrero - Dijo alegremente agarrado entre sus manos el sombrero de paja.

Nami miro un rato al extra os chico, sin duda no era mas que un idiota, unos de esos que seguro perseguia el sue o estupido del One Piece, uno mas del monto, pero al igual uno que se convertiria en los seres que mas detestaba.

- Ademas... -hablo nuevamente el joven colocandose nuevamente el sombrero en la cabeza - No quiero seguir ordenes de nadie, Ser pirata es lo mejor -continuo emocionandose con cada palabra- vives muchas aventuras, y sobretodo - miro ala pelirroja.  
>ERES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE DESEES.<p>

Antes las palabra Nami quedo impactanda... Libertad... era algo que no conocia, y en si algo que no se podia tener a la ligera sin embargo ese chico lo decia con tanta seguridad, a tal grado que la palabra podian llegar a lo profundo de su ser tocando...

-Vamos creo que vi a la chica por aqui!

-Debemos apresurarnos o el capitan Buggy nos matara!

Dos tipos rapidamente recorrian las calles de la ciudad buscando a la ladrona pelirroja que les habia robado el mapa para ir hacia grand line, y por el cual la tripulacion estaba patas para arriba buscando el objeto y asi salvar sus cabezas de la ira de su capitan.  
>Nami quien habia visto por la ventana a los tipos que la buscaban, rapidamente busco la manera de salir del aprieto en que se encontraba.<p>

No podia devolver el mapa, ya que ese era un camino para alcanzar mas rapidamente su objetivo por lo que no permitiria que se lo quiten si aun asi deberia...

Volteo la mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba buscando por todos lados algo que sonriza se dibujo en su rostro al momento de ir planeando lo que iba a hacer.

- Oye, si haces lo que digo me puedo unir a tu tripulacion- le hablo sonriendo

-Mmmm, no creo necesitar a alguien como tu en mi tripulacion- respondio pensativo mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Que grosero! Esa no es la manera de mirar a una chica. Tal vez no se me note pero soy una navegante.

- Una navegante! Es eso cierto? - dijo emocionado luffy notandose en la rapidez en la que se acerco a ella.

- Si!, y la mejor que puedes encontrar. Estas buscando tripulacion para ir a grand line verdad?- dijo tocandole el hombro con ambas mano quedando frente a frente con el moreno - Bueno si tu aceptas mis condiciones, me les unire.

-E... Enserio! esta bien Acepto! - contesto Rapidamente y completamente alegre.

- Bueno entonces...

Saco una cuerda de unos cajones de un armario cercano a ellos y rapidamente ato al chico, tan fuerte como pudo.

- Y estas cuerdas? - Pregunto luffy desconcertado.

- Parte de trato!.- Sonrio

- Bueno, entonces no me importa!

- Ahora iremos a ver a alguien.

-Asi... a quien?

- Ya lo sabras...


End file.
